Disparaging Tales
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Gimli and Legolas had enough!
1. Prologue

Title: Disparaging Tales

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: rosethorn59

Disclaimer: Not mine, but my plot bunny.

Rate: K+

Warning: Angst/friendship. AU.

Synopsis: Gimli and Legolas had enough!

_"'Roads go ever ever on  
Under cloud and under star  
Yet feet that wandering have gone  
Turn at last to home afar.  
Eyes that fire and sword have seen  
And horror in the halls of stone  
Look at last on meadows green  
And trees and hills they long have known.'"_

_The Hobbit, Chapter 19_

**Prologue**

Gimli smiled at the beauty that was Fangorn Forest; by its' dropping apples on him, or gesturing him with the branches of the trees. He didn't even use his axe, overcoming his fear of the trees of the forest.

Legolas sighed in relief knowing that he succeeded and hoped that his friend would not forget to show him the beauty of his home.

"Gimli?" Legolas faced his friend as a thought crossed his mind, and he hoped that his friend would not reject what he said.

"Yes, Legolas?" Gimli asked, as his eyes sparkled and he had a smile mark on his face.

"What will you say if we let our fathers talk about the past, while I show you the secret paths of my homeland?" Legolas asked as he stared at his friend.

"I say that it is time for them to get along as I have heard enough of the tales that have been told about each year that I have grown," Gimli replied. Still smiling, he added, "What can I do?"

"Send a message to your father to meet you at Gladden Fields, at the point of the Gladden River on the fifth day at sunset. By then we should have made an appearance, and I will love to see how my father will react to you, my friend," Legolas replied as his blue eyes sparkled by the amusing thought. And he was pleased to see that he was not alone in it, as he too had had enough of his fathers' tales about the dwarven race and all.

Gimli smiled as he could not wait for the meeting, as there is more than meets the eye; as they had faced danger, death and more in the quest. So this would be nothing compared to what they had dealt with before.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 1: Dwarf at Mirkwood

Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.

Beta: rosethorn59

* * *

**Chapter****1: **Dwarf at Mirkwood

They reached Mirkwood in good spirits, each of them thinking of how their father would react and how they might deal with each other.

Gimli had shared Legolas's horse since the war. They rode toward Mirkwood, and stopped at the line of guards that waited for them at the border.

Gimli noticed the way of the guards, as they bowed to Legolas, and welcomed him to his home again. Then he notice how their features changed just seeing him.

They came near him with their swords almost touching him; while there was, as it seemed, another set of guards hiding in the trees pointing their arrows at him.

"Hmm… Legolas?" Gimli merely coughed as he pointed at the weapons that almost tore his skin.

"Forgive me about that, my _friend_," Legolas said to him.

"Friend?" a guard asked with a surprised look of shock in his features, slightly moving his sword away.

Soon all the guards did the same, still staring in wonder at the prince and the dwarf.

"Aye, he is friend of mine," Legolas confirmed with a big smile.

"How is this…" the guard asked, as he pointed toward the dwarf, " your friend?"

"In times of war things change when you rely on strangers; and strangers who become your friends no matter what races they are," Legolas replied to his guard.

"It is amazing how many things can change in a war," Legolas explained to the guard. "No one will shoot him! Send word to the guards."

"I will do as you ask, Prince Legolas." The guard bowed and left, keeping the other guards at his heels.

They rode until they arrived at the bridge near the cave where his home was; secured from all the creatures that lurked in the dark.

Gimli and Legolas dismounted from their horse and passed the bridge walking toward the entrance of the cave.

The glaring of the guards was annoying Gimli; and he was afraid to say anything, as he felt uncomfortable in that moment.

"He is a friend of mine," Legolas reminded the guards as he passed them. He kept a close eye upon Gimli, knowing that he had taken a huge risk by bringing a dwarf to his homeland.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 2: Uh,Oh!

Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.

Beta: rosethorn59

* * *

**Chapter ****2:** Uh,Oh!

Thranduil rose from his chair, as he could feel a strange and unfamiliar presence entering his Hall. To his surprise, his son walked behind that figure, smiling and supportive.

"Legolas, how dare you bring _him_ to my homeland!" Thranduil glared at his son, though he was happy to see him back alive from the quest.

"Your homeland?" Legolas asked his father in wonderment. "It is my homeland the same as it is yours, ada, and I have the right to bring those I believe are my friends."

"Aye, you do have the right to do so, but I did not tell you to bring _this thing_ inside my hall, my homeland." Thranduil glared at his son, wondering why in the name of the Valar, Legolas had brought a dwarf into his home; and how they had even become friends?

"He is my friend, ada." Legolas faced his father, moving to stand before Gimli to defend him. "I will not let you or anyone else attack him."

Thranduil observed his son's steps, noticing how Legolas defended the dwarf, and he stared at him questioningly.

"What did you do to my son?" Thranduil attacked Gimli with his words.

"I did not do anything, Your Highness, it was the quest that changed us," Gimli replied with respect as he bowed to the king.

"Do not ever blame the quest for your friendship!" Thranduil accused the dwarf.

Legolas took one step closer to his father, facing him as he tried to control his rage, "The quest made us stronger, and you above all elves should not judge others."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Thranduil questioned his son.

"You were angry when nana was found dead in the woods, and started blaming everyone for her murder, even the dwarfs, orcs, and human kind," Legolas replied as calmly as he could, noticing the anger showing clearly on his father's features. "Gandalf told me who killed her, and apparently you knew it too," he sighed, letting his father overcome his words. "Gimli did not con me into being his friend. He needs a second chance, the same chance that you gave to Aragorn."

Do you think that it was wise to bring him to Mirkwood, ion?" Thranduil asked, still uncertain of his son's choice of friend

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 3: Do Not Leave Me Alone with

**Reply to Anon. Reviewer:**

**Issy:** _Glad that you like it. More to come. Thank you for review it and I do hope that you'll continue to like it. *Hugs & Kisses* Have a great day/night and keep smiling._

* * *

Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.

Beta: rosethorn59

* * *

**Chapter****3:** Do Not Leave Me Alone with Him!

Legolas wondered where he went wrong with him. Gimli was his friend. Why did his father not see it?

"What have I done?" Legolas spoke quietly.

"Let me answer your question for you, my son," Thranduil stared at him, before he continued, "First, you bring him," he pointed toward Gimli. "Second, why did you ever think to bring your enemy to our home in the first place?"

"Do you not see it adar?" Legolas asked, feeling unbearable frustration and rage that was near to bursting. .

"What should I see?" Thranduil asked his son.

"How can you be so narrow mind?" Legolas almost shouted at his father, as he walked to him, facing him.

"Do not talk to me like that!" Thranduil demanded of his son.

Legolas turned to face his friend, and Gimli saw that the anger had overcome him; and knew that he was going to leave him alone with the king before he lost control.

"I am sorry, my friend. I thought that my father would understand, but instead I was wrong."

With that, Legolas walked out of the room; even though he could hear his father calling for him, and asking for him; it seemed more like demanding to Legolas. "Do not leave me alone with him!"

"I should put you in the dungeon as I put your father," Thranduil told him, seeing the dwarf wince.

"I know how my father got away. He told me the secret of his escape from your known dungeon." Gimli mocked the king.

"What should I do with you?" Thranduil asked him.

"Learn to live peacefully with other races?" Gimli asked the king.

"And why in the name of the Valar would I want to do that?" The king asked him.

"Have you looked at your son, lately; and seen how he really feels?" Gimli stared at the king, hoping to see something beneath the king's mask.

Thranduil thought of what had occurred as his son and the dwarf had noticed the protectiveness that his son showed to Gimli, and the happiness he shared with the dwarf when he was in his company.

"You are right; but you have to get him here so I can tell him myself." Thranduil told him.

"I will do so, King Thranduil." Gimli nodded, and was pleased with himself.

Once the dwarf left the cave, the guards came toward the king.

"Kill him! I have no idea what my son has been thinking of, bringing our greatest enemy to our homeland." Thranduil ordered his guards.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 4: Wanted: Dead or Alive – Gimli

**Reply yo Anon. Review:**

**Issy:** _Thank you for your review sweetie. Glad to know that you enjoyed reading it. More to come. *Hugs & Kisses* Have a great day/night and keep smiling._

* * *

For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.

Beta: Rosethorn59

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Wanted: Dead or Alive – Gimli

Gimli hurried outside the cave searching for Legolas who disappeared somewhere leaving him alone.

"Legolas," he called; but there was no sign of the prince. "Legolas, where are you?" he called again.

All he received from the elves were glares. He could see the hatred in their eyes, and had no idea why they hated him so much; and what he had done to deserve it. He walked deep into the forest, and could sense the elves watching him, stalking him, jumping from one branch to the next.

"Legolas," he called again, his voice shimmering in panic. After all, he was lost in the elves' homeland. To be precise, his biggest enemy's home, as his father told him. "Legolas."

He could hear whistles, and his name being called. The last thing he remembered was someone pushing him away; then all he could see was darkness.

Prince Legolas lay on Gimli, as the arrows that were meant for the dwarf had hit and rained upon him instead. .

Blood was dripping from his body like water. That is what had awoken Gimli; the scent and wetness of his friend's blood.

Gimli tried to move, but found it difficult as a heavy body sat on him. Luckily for him, the guards hurried his way, moving Legolas away from him.

"Legolas, what have you done?" Gimli asked his unconscious friend.

"Go. Tell the king what happened. He deserves to know," the guards spoke to each other. But they did not see the dwarf walking toward the cave to face the king, while leaving his bleeding friend behind.

Gimli walked inside the cave, and noted the frown marked on Thranduil's face.

"Did you expect to kill me, King Thranduil?" Gimli asked, noticing the heavy sigh that came from the king. "Because as you see, I am still alive. Your son pushed me out of the way and saved my life."

"Legolas and I could tell that we changed to you since we became friends, but there is no reason for you to order your guards to kill me. I committed no crime as Legolas is the one that invited me to this place," Gimli added after a moment of silence.

"Are you implying that my guards shot Legolas?" Thranduil asked. Gimli nodded before he repeated his words.

"They meant to kill me, and your son pushed me out of the way. So my answer is – yes."

Thranduil could feel tears in his eyes. He came to the decision that perhaps it would be a good time for peace between them. He knew it would be hard to overcome, but because he ordered the guards to kill the dwarf, he was actually the one responsible for his son getting hurt, and he just couldn't live with the fact that his son might be dead by his own hands.

"Is… is… my son… dead?" Thranduil asked in tears, not wishing to know if it were true.

"I do not know your Majesty. I left him with your guards as I felt the need to speak with you first. But I do hope that he is among the living so I can kill him myself," Gimli replied and grinned at the king.

"You will have to wait your turn, Gimli, son of Glóin." Thranduil grinned and waited for him near the exit.

"Aye, your son is in for trouble," Gimli grinned and follow the king outside.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 5: A True Friend

**Reply to Anon. Review:**

**Issy:** _Gimli has his moment. Thank you for review it, glad to know that you like it. More to come. *Hugs & Kisses* Have a great week and keep smiling._

* * *

For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.

Beta: rosethorn59

* * *

**Chapter 5:** A True Friend

"How is he?" Thranduil asked as he noticed that the guards brought his wounded son to the healing room.

The healer watched and directed the guards in which way to place the prince in the bed, as he did not wish that further harm would be caused to Legolas.

"The arrows hit the main artery, and he lost too much blood," the healer replied and attended to adding more herbal leaves to the wounds.

Gimli stood beside the king, and that move alerted the guards.

"What is _he_ doing here?" one of the guards asked. He was about to shoot an arrow, but the king stopped him from doing so.

"He will remain here," Thranduil replied and made eye contact with the guards. "No one will harm him," he sighed heavily. "Gimli is a true friend, and it costs me to see my son lying in that bed to see it. Pass it along that no one is to touch the dwarf. Is that understood?"

The guards nodded, and the king was pleased.

"Gimli, I want you to sit beside my son and tell me how your friendship started?"

TBC...


End file.
